


Waiting for You

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: “I’ll be waiting for you,” she vowed.





	Waiting for You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @doctorroseprompts and their prompt ‘wait.’

The Doctor held the Chameleon Arch in his hands. Before he lowered it onto Arkytior’s golden tresses, he pressed their lips together. 

It was her idea. A mad scheme to turn her human after she'd been hurt in the fall of Arcadia and couldn't stay at his side. 

“I’ll be waiting for you. I won’t know it, but I will,” she vowed.

He nodded. “Anywhere, anywhen, I'll find you. The TARDIS will guide me.”

“Always.” His bondmate agreed, tears streaming down her face. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” 

He pressed the button and his hearts broke at her screams.


End file.
